


Зеркало

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic Mirrors, POV Severus Snape, Post-Canon, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Бессмысленная и беспощадная зарисовочка.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Зеркало

А ты постарел, Люц. В светлых прядях седина почти не видна, но не могу ее не заметить. Так же, как и морщины, от которых ты все пытаешься избавиться. Но не переживай, все поправимо. Сейчас ты выглядишь даже лучше, чем в последний раз, когда мы встречались лицом к лицу. Тогда из-за синяков я вообще с трудом тебя узнавал. Ты еще сердился, что я тебя не лечу. Сейчас-то, наверное, понимаешь, что оно было к лучшему? Наглядное доказательство, что Лорд был с тобой жесток. Не это ли помогло тебе остаться на свободе? Признаться, не ожидал, что для тебя все кончится так легко и просто.

Ты поправляешь мантию, смахиваешь с рукавов видимые тебе одному пылинки, поправляешь волосы и улыбаешься своему отражению. Хорош! Ну ведь правда хорош — сколько лет прошло, все не могу насмотреться. Знал, что ты любишь вертеться перед зеркалом, поэтому и зачаровал его. Чтобы быть рядом, хотя бы так.

Ты оборачиваешься, словно что-то услышал, губы шевелятся. Жаль, зеркало не передает звуки. Я бы не отказался снова услышать твой голос, но увы… для этого пришлось бы пересечь океан. А я не готов. У тебя же теперь все хорошо? Хорошо. Ты счастлив. Вон как улыбаешься! Интересно, чему? Ну конечно, кто еще способен растопить твое сердце, если не внук? Он подбегает к тебе, и ты подхватываешь его на руки. Думаю, он из тебя веревки вьет. Ужасно похож на Драко — такой же хитрый малолетний проказник. Он что-то быстро говорит тебе, целует в нос, спрыгивает с рук и убегает. Никто не видит, каким взглядом ты его провожаешь. В нем и гордость, и надежда, и, конечно, любовь. Семья для Малфоев всегда на первом месте, не это ли ты всегда говорил мне? Всем остальным можно пожертвовать. 

Становится грустно. Я опираюсь одной рукой на раму, а пальцами второй очерчиваю контур твоего лица, губ, глаз. Скучаю. Смешно, но я правда скучаю. А ты смотришься в зеркало, и на миг можно поверить, что ты видишь в нем меня. Но этого не может быть. 

Знаешь, у меня теперь своя жизнь… Ты бы удивился, но действительно — своя, нормальная жизнь. Жена — представляю, как бы ты на нее посмотрел — она из магглов. Умная, хорошая женщина. Сын — похоже, тут мне не повезло, он — маг. В жизни не стал бы знакомить тебя со своей семьей. А ты… мне по-прежнему хочется знать, что ты жив и счастлив. Как и я.

Ты поднимаешь руку и касаешься поверхности стекла. Не могу удержаться — повторяю твой жест. Кажется, что мы соприкасаемся кончиками пальцев. Если бы… если бы так было на самом деле. Но оставим прошлое — прошлому. Я сохранил любовь к тебе, она до сих пор греет меня. Только все кончилось, и единственное, что осталось на память — это зеркало, через которое я могу заглянуть в твою жизнь.

Ты что-то шепчешь. Жаль, совершенно не умею читать по губам… Только почему-то кажется, что ты произносишь мое имя. Я смотрю в твои глаза, такие же ясные, как в молодости, и улыбаюсь.

— Люциус… — не могу не произнести твое имя. 

Вспышка, и ты отшатываешься, на лице паника… Что? Что?! Вот теперь я точно могу прочитать по губам «Северус». Нет! Ты не должен, ты не можешь меня видеть! Взмахом палочки я убираю изображение, зеркало снова становится зеркалом.

Ноги подкашиваются, и я падаю в кресло. Может, показалось? Не бывает же таких совпадений. Я снова машу палочкой. Люциус стоит с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись лбом в стекло. Словно что-то почувствовав, он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня. Смотрит… смотрит… а я понимаю, что вся моя спокойная, привычная жизнь летит в тартарары.


End file.
